


Just a little bit of your heart

by littlemisssunshiiine



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love, Wedding, just a little bit of your heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisssunshiiine/pseuds/littlemisssunshiiine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a imagine about Michael and your best friend where you regret never telling him you loved him too. It's loosing based on the song Just a little bit of your heart Ariana Grande. But fully based on the feelings I get when I hear it and I thought it fit with a story with Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a little bit of your heart

 "Y/n? Y/n, where are you. I have something important to share."

You heard your friend and room mate Melissa call your name. You're setting in the bathroom and had just puked you gut out, not because you were sick, or yes you were love sick. You got up, washed your mouth and walked out, all ready knowing what she had to tell you. "Y/n, there you are" she smiled at you and you gave her a weak smile back.

"Mikey just proposed to me!"

You looked at her, you knew about this, he had told you that a week ago and you hadn't stop crying since, the truth is that you rejected Michael years ago saying you weren't ready for a relationship yet and then he started dating Melissa soon after you moved in with her and that broke you. But she didn't know about your feelings for him or his feelings for you. Or his past feelings cause he made it clear that they were no longer there. Now there you were standing with a friend who looked confused at you, so you hugged her.

"Congratulations Lissa" you said and gave her a finally pat on the back.

"Thanks babe, now I have to call my family, before work!"She said excitedly.

You smiled at her when she walked past you. You went into the bathroom again, and puked again, sat done and put your head against the wall. You phone buzzed and when you looked at it, there was three text one of Luke"love, I'm here if you need me."

One from Ashton, "I'm so sorry honey, we were all rooting for you. Do you need a hug?"

And one from Calum "I'm on my way where are you?"

You only answered Calum knowing he would call the other boys too. They knew about your feelings for Michael, they knew how much he broke you each time he made it clear that he didn't like you like that anymore and how much you regretted saying no to him when you were 15 years old and he told you he loved you.

When Calum walked into the bathroom, he sat down and hugged you tight and you started crying again

"shhh love, it will be okay, you will find someone who won't give up on you, just because you reject them one time."

You weakly laughed, at least he tried to make you smile again. You looked up at him and whispered

"thank you for always being there for me even when he is your best friend." He smiled at you.

"You mean so much to all of us, not only Michael." He kissed you forehead.

"It doesn't seem like Mikey really loves me anymore." You said with a sad and tired voice.

He just hugged you not knowing what to say, but still whispered "then he doesn't deserve your tears".

You spent the rest of the day curled up next to him, Ashton and Luke soon joined in on watching movies and when Melissa return from work, she joined too but you could already feel a distance between you.

 

***2 months later***

 

You were standing together with all of Melissa's other friends. All of you just eaten brunch before going out to try wedding dresses, you didn't wanna be there and you weren't even maid of honour cause you had told your friend that you couldn't be it because you wouldn't have the time to help because of your job. It was a weak excuse, but she let it pass.

So there you were just a piece in the puzzle as a bridesmaid. You had already gotten your dress which was a dark purple long grown with a sweetheart neckline a true beauty, so you couldn't even hate her for picking an ugly dress, she really wanted you all to look the best.

When you reach the dress store, there was champagne and the sale assistant told you it was the fiancé who had call in and told them to serve the best champagne they had to the most beautiful and lovely girl in the world and her wonderful friends. All of the other girls aw'ed and told Melissa she was a lucky girl to get such a sweet and loving man. You just looked at the ground, it was so out of character of Michael to order champagne and say something like that, he liked beer and never said sweet things, he always covered his feelings up with insults or at least he used too. Melissa tried a million of dresses and every time all of the other girls cheered and told her what a beautiful girl she was and Michael was lucky to get her.

At some point you had to get out so you went to the bathroom and like every time something new between Michael and Melissa happened you puked and pulled your phone out to call Michael.

"Y/n?"

You heard his voice and started crying.

"Y/n what's wrong, are you okay?" He sounded concerned.

You couldn't answer him, because if you told him the truth he would get mad. So instead you said.

"Yeah, just wanted to say thanks for the champagne and that your wife looks beautiful in everything she tries."

"she isn't my wife. And the champagne was her idea not mine." You knew it. And what's up with that comment about not being his wife yet.

"It didn't seem like your idea, but you have won all of her friends over with that."

"All of them? Are you one of them too?"

"I have to go Mikey."

"No y/n please tell me if you approve of this." He sounded desperate

"Does it really matter what I think. Cause I think you know my feelings about you, sorry I mean just forget about this." And then you hung up. You got up, washed your face and walked out.

"Y/n, there you are." Melissa said.

"Yeah, sorry I felt sick so I had to use the bathroom."

You smiled weakly at her and she looks worried at you

"you are often sick at the moment on Monday we are calling the doctor, maybe it's serious."

"I have an appointment on Wednesday" You lied.

"Good, come on, I only need to show you gals the last dress, the one I really want it to be."

You smiled and faked happiness. "If you want the dress it doesn't matter what we think."

You gave her a hug and went out to the other girls.

When Melissa walked out she looked like a dream. She was so beautiful and most of the girls started crying. You did that to, cause why would Michael ever pick you when he had such a beautiful girlfriend. You all told her it was the dress and she agree with you.

When you walked out the shop, the clock was around 4 p.m. so you all went separated ways. Melissa went to dinner with her mom and dad and you called Luke to know if he was up for drinking to night, he was game together with the other boys as long as you brought pizza with you when you came over.

So you went home, took a shower, put some makeup on and your favourite cocktail dress, you needed to go out a pull a lad, so you could move on. It was time. You called a cab and it took you to your favourite pizza place on the way to the boys apartment. You had already called your order in so you could just pick it up. You reach their complex and rang the bell, Ashton answered and let you inside.

"Wauw y/n you look really good." You blushed at his sweet words.

"Thank you Ashton, I have to enter the game to win the prize. So here I am bringing sexy back."

He laughed at your cheesy comeback. And started singing I'm bringing sexy back, you joined in with the Yeah's and began dancing goofy around. Until you hear a glass break and you turn around, your eyes meeting his eyes for the first time in two months the tension was big!

"Mike, you could just say you wanted new glasses instead of breaking the old ones." Ashton joked, but neither of you laughed. You just kept looking at each other. And the eye contact first stopped when Luke walked in and whistled

"who is that girl standing in my kitchen she looks like a goddess." And just like Ashton he made you blush.

"Stop it Lucas I don't look that good." Calum then walked in

"No you definitely do y/n. That blue dress only does good things for your eyes."

You smiled at him and Michael cough awkwardly and you looked at him again and offered a shy smile but he saw red

"Stop it! We all know y/n is hot and who cares." Michael yelled None of the boys answered and Michael just turned to look at the floor.

"Well this is awkward then." You whispered and said a little higher.

"I'm gonna eat pizza now and forget about this. Not like if anybody cares what I do, Michael just made that clean." And with that you walked into the living room.

 

The dinner was awkward, nobody said a thing and when you had eaten you started drinking, taking clean vodka shot after shot and just getting pissed, cause that was the plan. To get pissed and forget about stupid Michael Clifford. But the more you drank the more you saw him, cause the more he drank the more normal things got between the two of you. And soon you were playing spin the bottle and the only boy you hadn't snog was Michael. You could see he was furious, but didn't understand why.

"I wanna go out and paint the city red now Ashy!" You told Ashton when he took you to the toilet to pee.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, you are quite drunk y/n?"

"Yeah I need to get out and score a man so I can forget him and have a date at his wedding." You explained to him.

Ashton looked at you. "Look y/n he doesn't wanna marry her, but he can't stop it now. Calum told him about your breakdown and he got so sad, cause he still loves you so much." You stop him. "He has a funny way of showing that."

And with that you walked away.

"Lukey, we are going out now!" You yelled.

"Sorry love, but I don't fell well enough to go out."

"Calum what about you?"

He shook his head "The clubs closes in an hour, so I'm gonna stay in."

"You guys are such pussies. Ashton doesn't think it's a good idea either. So then I'm going myself. Maybe I'll get raped, or maybe I'll meet the man of my dreams and forget about stupid Mikey with beautiful green eyes and the most wonderful smile that makes me warm inside"

Ups that wasn't suppose to slip, you panicked and looked around the room. You had just told about your plans about forgetting one of the persons in the room and now you panicked so you ran, but tripped because you were still wearing heels. "Fuck my foot!" You yelled.

And soon there was three boys looking the you and you started crying.

"Can this day get much worse, first I see my friend try her wedding dress which she will wear while marry the love of my life, then he says that no one cares that I'm beautiful. Then I without meaning to tell him about my feelings and when I try to run I break my foot. Fuck my life."

"I'm calling a cab" was Ashton only answer. you looked at Luke and Calum and started laughing while crying.

"God I'm a mess." You whispered and Calum shook his head.

"No need to call a cab Ashton, I already did that." Michael told the boys.

"Two minutes and it's here" he said and took you into his arms, You froze, he hadn't touched your body in so many years and now he was carrying you down the stairs, you looked at his face, in his eyes to see something, but you only saw sadness.

When you reached the hospital and came inside and they told you that you had broken your ankle. They gave you some pain killers and told the boys to take care of you. So you went home with them.

You were all tired and just wanted to go to bed. Luke helped you use the bathroom while Ashton and Calum made the guest room ready.

"Luke do you have a t-shirt I can borrow?" You asked when he carried you into the room.

"Yeah I'll find one." He left you on the bed and you started removing you earrings, rings and bracelets. You heard someone walk into the room and assumed it was Luke.

"Luke, can you help me with the dress,?"

"It's me, but i will help you." You froze and turned around.

"Yeah you can help me Mikey." He zipped my dress up and slowly pulled it down my shoulders.

"Mikey wait I don't have a t-shirt to sleep in." you said and put your hands on your boobs so the dress would fall down.

"Oh yeah, that's why I came to your room." And  then he gave you one of his green days tank tops.

"I asked Luke to get me one, but thank you Michael."

"Yeah I know. But I wouldn't want you to sleep in one of the other boys clothes. I just wanted to see you in my shirt and pretend... I don't know y/n. Tonight has been confusing." I took his shirt on and turn around to look at him.

"I'm sorry Michael. I didn't mean to say all of that and I understand if you hate me. But when you are drunk it's harder to keep the emotions away but don't worry I won't come to your wedding anymore, I'll tell Melissa the truth about my feelings and then I'll leave." You started crying and he pulled me in for a hug and you took a deep breath.

"Love I don't want you to be sad, I wanna see your smile. Cause when you smile my whole day brightens. You are the reason for most of my happy memories and I miss you so much. I don't wanna marry Melissa but it was the next step of our relationship, she kept pushing me about it." He whispered. The room suddenly felt very big and quieted.

"Mikey, honey. You shouldn't marry her if you don't want to. Tell her the truth." He smiled at you.

"Yeah, cause I have always been good at telling the truth." "You told me the truth when we were 15." You looked at him.

"And I think that is the last time I told the truth about my feelings. It broke my heart knowing that the only girl I could see myself with for the rest of my life didn't want me." He started tearing up.

You looked at him but he looked down and started fiddling with his shirt.

"Mikey I love you. I love you so much that just a little bit of you is enough. I'm never going to get over you, I think you and I was destined together and everybody who has known us forever knows that. Cause you are my soulmate and I can't imagine a day without you and your stupid smile." He finally looked at you.

"I really wanna kiss you, but I can't do that against Melissa. First thing tomorrow I'm breaking up with her. And then I'll give you the biggest kiss in the world, but right now I'm gonna cuddle you and take care of you and start showing you just how much I love you, cause Cal told me that you thought I stopped loving you, but I have never stop."You couldn't hide your smile.

"Then let's cuddle and just be in love without thinking about others. But first help me get completely out of this dress Mikey." He looked at you and laughed.

"Normally when I undress girls I have taken them on a date first, but I would never say no to taking your clothes off!"

"Shut up your dork." He help you remove your dress and you spooned until you both was a sleep.

The next morning Luke woke you up.

"Hi love. How are you?" You smiled at him but wondered where Michael went and if was as Luke could read your mind.

"He is over at Melissa. Breaking up with her." He smiled at you and you smiled back

"Oh. I'm so sorry to have broken them up, but at the same time I'm not cause I happy to have him." Luke laughed

"Don't be sorry, it was a long time coming. We were all waiting for it to happen, even Melissa. She told me one time when she was drunk that she wanted a guy to look at her like Michael looks at you." You looked at him confused.

"So she knew and still said yes?"

"Yeah, it was her master plan. And you must say it worked." And then the door opened and in came Michael with roses.

"Y/n, I'm all yours if you are all mine." You smiled at him and pulled him down to your face.

"I have always been yours my love." And with that you kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always loved!! Xx


End file.
